Get Loose
by sparklespepper
Summary: A bunch of scenes or one-shots from fics that I may or may not do in the future. All of them are free for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Get Loose

Summary: A bunch of scenes from future fics that I may or may not do for I don't have a plot for them.

If you want any of them, let me know :)

* * *

><p><strong>Surrogated Mother<strong>: _Bumblebee agrees to becames a surrogate mother when a bonded couple are unable to have thier own sparkling. But the sparkling brings trouble before it can even born because the enemies of it's soon-to-be creators are after it and Bee. _

_**World:** Animated_

_**Rating:** K_

* * *

><p>He was nervous and hopeful. He was a noble and both he and his bondmate was getting look at from a medic to see if there was any sign of a sparkling.<p>

"Anything, Red Alert?" he asked.

The red and white femme, Red Alert, shook her head. "Nothing, Skipper."

Both mechs sadly frowned.

"How about me?" said his mate.

Red Alert move the scanner to his mate chest plates. He pursed his lips as he watch the medic scanned.

"I'm sorry. But there's no signs on you either Speedlight." That was something they didn't want to hear.

Speedlight disappointment played all over his face. They been trying for months now. Dozens, maybe hundreds of times, giving every thing thier all, just to get the same result; nothing. They didn't want to adopt. They wanted one from thier own programing. But Red Alert knew after so many attempts and no success that their sparks might truly be incompatible when it came to creating a sparkling of their own. And with each new attempt getting the same nothing result, they were starting to believe it.

Skipper place an arm on his mate shoulder as a sign of comfort. "We'll try again."  
>His gloomy expression faded a little, as he seemed to force a smile.<p>

"Yeah." Speedlight couldn't shake off his own feelings so easily, though. He felt like a failure even if it wasn't his fault.

"I have an suggestion." said Red Alert. "Since both of you are unable to get spark, why don't you have an surrogacy." Thet seem to get their attention.

"We haven't thought of that." said Skipper.

"Hm, that could work." said Speedlight. They really wanted a sparkling, maybe someone else can provide them one.

"Why don't you think this over and come see me next time." said Red Alert.

The two mech got up and head for the door. "Thank you Red Alert, and we will."

/

Later that day, the bonded pair laid on thier berth think on what they should do. So many tries and no results had started to put a strain on their relationship. Even if they wouldn't have the experience of carrying the sparkling they at least will have the experience of raising and loving it.

"What do you think, Skippy?" said Speedlight. He was tried of waiting and would like to give it a try but not if his bondmate oppose it.

"I say lets give it a shot." reply Skipper. He was tired of waiting as well and if someone else can provide them a sparkling than so be it.

Speedlight was joyful. "Then it would be long until we get that family we wanted."

"Yes, but we still have to think about one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Who would be willing to bare our sparkling?"

Speedlight frown. "I never thought of that."

"Well, that one think we should really consider." He wrap his arm around his mate and pull him into a loving hug. "Now think, what bot will be happy to bare our sparkling?"

"BUMBLEBEE! Hurry up will you!"

"I'm coming. I'm coming." said Bee.

The team, Sari and Sumdac were going to Cybertron for a few days to visit and repost. Once they got there, they were greeted by Ultra Magus and his crew.

"Ultra Magnus, sir." saluted Optimus and his team.

"Optimus Prime. I'm glad you and your team can make it." greet Magnus. "Come we have much to discuss."

The team follow the elite commander inside the tower. As they were walking down the hall, Bumblebee bop into a bot... or he bop into him.

"Opps, Sorry."

"No, it's my fault. I should of watch were I'm going." said the bot.

"Ah, Noble Skipper. I see you came in for another check up." said Magnus.

"Not this time, Sir Magnus. My bondmate and I have decided to have a surrogate spark our sparkling since we are unable."

Magnus nodded. "I see. I wish you luck."

"Thank you."

The group continue on down the hall as Skipper went the other direction.

"Hey Bee."

Bumblebee look down at Sari. "Yeah Sari."

"What's a sparkling?"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Get Loose

Summary: A bunch of scenes from future fics that I may or may not do for I don't have a plot for them.

If you want any of them, let me know :)

* * *

><p><strong>Mother Bee:<strong> The team somehow gets turn into sparklings by a Allspark fragment. With no other bot around to aid him and Sari out of town with her dad, Bumblebee have to take care of four little sparklings by himself.

**World:** Animated

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p><em>Downtown Detroit near 1:00 in the morning…<em>

The Autobots were lock in a fierce combat with the Decepticons. Earlier today they have recieve a energy signal in the wood indicating an all-spark fragment. Bumblebee was out on partol when Optimus radio him in for back up. Once he got the call he headed towards their area.

The others were temporary able to uptame the fragment when it started to glow. As it glow brighter and brighter, bots had to sheild thier optics as the light engulf thems.

Soon enough the light started to dim down. Blitwing use that time to take the fragment right from under them. He and Lugnut soon left, not even taking a second glimspe of what happened to the Autobots.

A few cycles later Bumblebee arrive at the scene but couldn't find the others anywhere. He started to seach for them, knowing that they couldn't left yet.

"Guys!" said Bee as he looks for his team. "Hey guys, where are..." Bee gasped in total shock at what he just found.

* * *

><p>It was 2 am in the city of Detroit. Around this time everyone was asleep. The night air was quiet as a yellow vehicle pull up on the drive way of a anbandan building. Once inside he didn't transform until his carco was safely outside of him. Once that was done he close the base door and went to look for something.<p>

He return to the room in cycles with a blanket. Why you might asked. Because curling up together to keep warm where four little sparklings. But they weren't just sparklings; they were sparklings of his teammates.

"There you go, guys." Bee said silently so he doesn't wake them up. They all seem fine; they were probably tired.

Once they were nicely wrapped around the blanket. He took them into his arms. One of them, Prowl, yawned a little and snuggled up against his chest, burying his head where Bee's spark chamber was located. The warmth from Bumblebee's chest seemed to grow as the rest of them snuggled up against him as well.

Bee smiled a bit. He felt a sudden wave of protectiveness swell through him like a lake overflowing with water. He headed towards the 'kitchen' with sparklings in hand and grabbed an energon cube before headed towards his room. It was odd seeing the others like this but he had to admit it, they were all pretty cute as well.

"Who knew grumpy old Hatchet made a cute sparkling." laugh Bee silently.

Once he got to his room, he place the sleeping sparklings on his berth and he sat next to them as he started to feed them. He pierced a corner of the cube and took sparkling Bulkhead into his arms. Even as a sparkling, he was still the biggest one out of all of them. Bee motivated the small piece of the energon against Bulkhead's lips. He suck on it hungrily.

"I guess you guys are hungry." said Bee. After Bulkhead had his fill, he hiccupped.

'_Guess it's time to burp him' _Bee thought. He place the small green sparkling over his right shoulder and patted his back as delicately as he could. A big belch came out of him. Bee laughed a little as he removed him from his shoulder and placed him back around the blacket with the others. He repeated the same thing with the rest of them.

Once everyone was feed and sleeping peacefully, Bee gently wrap the blanket around them while surrounding them with soft teddy bears Sari left around. He finish up the rest of the energon and looked down on the sparklings again. Their tiny forms were so much smaller than his and looked so much vulnerable if he wasn't watched carefully and looked after well enough. He gently laid down on the berth next to the sparklings and firmly place them against himself to give them as much warmth as he possibly could give.

It was 3:15. He had spent a hour feeding his sparkling teammates and the sun was coming up in less than 4 hours. He set his systems to wake him at any movement that was more than a shift in sleep to wake him. Bee wrapped his arm around them to give them more warmth, careful to not squash the little ones underneath his weight, and letting his hands stroke some tiny heads. Feeling tired, Bee signed heavily before shutting his optics and quickly falling into recharge.

This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Get Loose

Summary: A bunch of scenes from future fics that I may or may not do for I don't have a plot for them.

If you want any of them, let me know :)

* * *

><p><strong>Protégé :<strong> A battle with the decepticons gets Bumblebee fatality injured. During recovery, it was soon realized that he had lost his memories. While he and his freinds try to cope with this, the new Bumblebee soon becomes a new protégé... to everyone.

**World:** Animated

**Rating: **K+

* * *

><p>The battle with the decepticons was blazing today. Amidst it all was Optimus Prime, locked in battle with Megatron while the others were busy with the other decepticons.<p>

But by bad luck or because Primus hates him, Bumblebee was left to fight Lugnut. As best as he could he was not strong enough against the big bot. The bot cause some major damage to him but his last move was a fatal one to his spark.

"BUMBLEBEE!" was all he heard as his systems made him fall into stasis, shutting him down.

/

The sun had long since set since the autobots had return back to base and yet Ratchet still had not emerged from the confines of his infirmary. Optimus was standing by the door, Prowl was a few meters away from him, Bulkhead was pacing back and forth and Sari had dozed off on the beanbag chair she kept there during the time her father went missing.

After what felt like forever for some, the old med bot emerged from his infirmary, waking Sari in the process.

"How's he doing Ratchet?" asked Optimus.

Ratchet signed before he smiled. "He's fine. He should make a full recovery in a few weeks."

"That's good to hear." And a huge relief.

"So when can we see him?" asked Sari.

"By tomarrow morning. His body need more time to heal but he's fine for ya to see him."

"Okay then." Optimus turn to Sari. "Why don't I take you home Sari."

"I want to be here when Bumblebee wakes up." The poor child hasn't seen her friend since he disappeared into the infirmary room of the plant. "I'll call my dad and tell him I'm staying with you guys."

Optimus nodded then turn to the others. "I suggest we get some rest as well. We can see Bumblebee in the morning."

Everybody nodded

/

The next morning came soon enough and everyone was in the medbay waiting for Bumblebee to wake up. He would be berth ridden for a week or so so he can recover. When they heard the sound of the yellow bot awaking everybody held their breath. His blue optics online blurry at first then straighten to see smiles.

"Welcome back kid." Ratchet looked down at the small robot with a gentle sympathy. He noted that the young robot's response time was slower than normal and made it a point to check his system one more time.

"What happen?" asked the yellow bot. He shook his head a little, trying to clear it; he felt sluggish and slow.

"You got real banged up by the decepticons." explain Optimus. "Luckily, Ratchet was able to get to you on time."

Bumblebee looked over to the red and white bot. He nodded. "Cool."

Ratchet scanned Bumblebee's body to check that all was working properly. "There's still a lot of fixing to do before you're ready to see anymore action. But we'll get you up and running again in no time."

"How are you feeling, Bumblebee?" said Sari. She was really glad that her best friend was going to be okay.

The yellow robot stared at the tiny child very strangely. "Uh, okay. Tired, but okay."

Prowl notice the strange look Bumblebee gave to Sari. "Bumblebee, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got one quick question."

The others looked at him confuse. "What is it?" asked Optimus.

The yellow bot looked up to them all with confusion in his optics.

"Who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Get Loose

Summary: A bunch of scenes from future fics that I may or may not do for I don't have a plot for them.

If you want any of them, let me know :)

* * *

><p><strong>Mother Bee:<strong> The team somehow gets turn into sparklings by a Allspark fragment. With no other bot around to aid him and Sari out of town with her dad, Bumblebee have to take care of four little sparklings by himself.

**World:** Animated

**Rating:** K+

**Scene Two**

* * *

><p><em>Where am I, what happen, and why do I feel so warm and full?<em>

It was morning in Detroit and the sunlight was shining through parts of the base. Optimus had slowly started to wake up as sunlight gently touch his optics. Though he wondered exactly why did he felt so tired and full and what had happened to him. The last thing he remembered was getting engulfed by a bright light and his whole world had gone black.

He remembered hearing a voice and trying to wake up, but his whole body was far too tired and aching to move. But he did remember seeing a yellow figure looking down upon him with protective optics and something touching his lips, forcing him to eat.

Optimus had no idea what had happened, but obviously, the need to open his optics had become incredibly strong. Bringing his optics online, he found himself lying on his back with something wrapped around his body like a protective, and warm, cacoon. Turning his head towards the sudden breathing, he felt his breath get caught in his oxygen tanks and he coughed, causing a few blue optics to come online.

Optimus wanted to scream in shock, but the wheezing and coughing prevented him from trying. The stranger quickly sat up and gently removed the warm cacoon before picking him up and placing him over a familiar shoulder. Optimus wanted to cry out in surprise, but the coughing continued and he felt a hand gently pat his back in an odd rhythm that he hadn't known since he was sparkling.

When his coughing ceased, the stranger gently lowered him back down until his head was just right next to a vent that looked oddly familiar. He look up at the stranger and those baby blue optics twinkled as a gentle, and familiar, voice said softly, "You alright, Boss-bot?"

_'Is that Bumblebee?' _He thought to himself. He try to talk to him, asking him what happen and how did he get so big but instead squeaks and chirps came out. It puzzled him. He try again but got the same results.

"Boss-bot, I don't think you can talk any more." said Bee as he place him on his lap. "Or should I say yet."

Optimus was confuse by this. What did he mean? He was going to try and talk again but then he got a glimpse of his reflection on Bee's shiny armor. He looked straight at it and both his optics and mouth widen. He was about to scream out but someone bet him to it.

/

Prowl had waken up next after Optimus. When he got a glimspe of what was next to him, he jumped a little. There next to him were sparklings and they looked like Ratchet and Bulkhead. He looked around to see a big yellow figure, Bumblebee. In his hand, a blue and red sparkling that looked like Optimus talking to him in chrips and squeaks.

"Boss-bot, I don't think you can talk anymore. Or should I said yet." he heard Bee said.

_'Yet? What did he mean?'_ He thought to himself. Then he too got a glimpse of Bumblebee's shiny armor. His optics widen with horror as he let out a big wail.

/

Prowl's wailing scream carried across the Autobot base like a wild echo in a cave. Not only did it cause both Bumblebee and Optimus to over their audio receptors, but it cause Ratchet and Bulkhead to came out of their recharge as well.

Once the screams died down, Optimus and Bumblebee uncover their receptors and looked down on Prowl.

"Primus, Prowl have a set of intakes." said Bee. Prowl still staring at his reflection on the yellow bot's armor, his tiny baby blue optics widen with horror. But before Bee could try to calm him down, sparkling Ratchet started yelling.

"Buzz! Twitter! Click! Click! Chirp!" He was clearly upset about his recharge.

"Doc-bot, calm down." said Bee, getting the future medic's attention. Once he got a look of Bee, his cute mad expression turn to a cute curious and shock one. Sparkling Bulkhead's as well. Bumblebee place Optimus down with the others and try to explain to them what happen.

"Okay, you guys can still understand what I'm saying right?" He got a few nods and a beep. "Great. Now, you guys are probably wondering what happen to you."

"Chirp!" yelled Ratchet.

"Okay well, from the looks of things here, you guys have been turn into...sparklings."

The look of shock was on everybody's faces. Bee explain what happen last night and how he found them this way. After he finish explaining the other fell silent in their thoughts.

_'What I can't figure it out is how did this happen in the first place?'_ thought Prime.

Bumblebee watched them careful as they fall into their thoughts. To his sudden sadness, he could see tear welling in the Prowl's blue optics and he knew that he was on the verge of tears.

"Prowl" whispered softly and gently picked the sparkling up, cradling him close to his chassis. The black and gold sparkling instantly dug his head around his spark charmber. The sudden warmth coming from within made him feel safe and secure. Bumblebee understood the reflexes and instincts of a sparkling. Although, he was still getting used to all this he was willing to play the role as the surrogate father, or mother if he was to, towards the others until they figured out how to change them back.

Bulkhead saw how relax and secure Prowl was so he raise his hands up in a motion to be carried. "Beep."

Bee notice it and smiled. "Sure, Bulkhead." he took Bulkhead into his arms and cradle him around his chassis as well. The green sparkling snuggled up to him feeling very safe and secure around his best friend.

**_(Gurgle)_**

Everybody's optics widen then turn to the red and white sparkling, who was looking the other way and was blushing madly.

**_(Gurgle)_**

Bee's attention then turn to the green sparkling. He smiled.

"Looks like you guys are hungry, right _little_ buddy." he said that last part to the green sparkling who seem to be blushing as well.

Optimus' thought were interrupted when Bee pick him and Ratchet up and cradle them around his chassis with the others.

"Time to refuel." he announce as he got up and headed outside of his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Get Loose

Summary: A bunch of scenes from future fics that I may or may not do for I don't have a plot for them.

If you want any of them, let me know :)

* * *

><p><strong>Protégé :<strong> A battle with the decepticons gets Bumblebee fatality injured. During recovery, it was soon realized that he had lost his memories. While he and his freinds try to cope with this, the new Bumblebee soon becomes a new protégé... to everyone.

**World:** Animated

**Rating:** K+

**Scene Two**

* * *

><p>Bumblebee was leaning over on Bulkhead as he gently rub his helm. The other bots was looked over at a monitor connected to his helm. The little strange bot thing was next to him. It seem pretty upset when he say he doesn't know any of them. Well, most of them. All he can remember is getting assign to a space bridge crew with his new best friend, Bulkhead. But he did felt like he was forgetting something important.<p>

"What I feared would happen has occurred." said the medic. "It's fairly common, when a bot goes through what the kid have endured, for the memory banks to become corrupted."

"Corrupted?" said Prowl. Ratchet nodded.

"Of course, this is usually not a problem, since…" he trailed off, to all appearances momentarily unable to continue. He shook his head. "In any case, he appear to have suffered some significant memory loss, although his core programming has been unaffected."

"So he doesn't remember us?" said Sari. She was taking it pretty hard.

"He does remember us, Sari. It's just that it's being blocked somehow." explain Optimus.

"But he still can remember some things, right?" said Bulkhead from across the room. Bumblebee seem to have fallen into recharge. "I mean, he seem to remember me."

"Yes, he do." said Ratchet, looking back at the rest of the team. "Only a percentage of his memory core has been corrupted, the rest is fine."

"Great. Not only was my friend horribly injured, but he's lost his memory too! This is just, just..." she didn't finish her sentence as she had started to cry. Bumblebee, who was on light recharge, woke up when he heard crying. He looked down at her in a concerned way as he watched the tears drip down her face.

"Sari," he said, surprising everyone. "Are you okay?"

Sari looked up at him and wipe some tears away. "Yeah. You remember my name?"

"Well yeah. I mean." He looked over to the other with narrow optics and pointed to them.

"You're Prowl." pointing to Ratchet.

"Optimus..."pointing to Prowl.

"and...ah...Hatchet?" pointing to Optimus.

"Not quite." said Optimus. "I'm Optimus."

"I'm Prowl." said Prowl.

Bumblebee looked at them both. "Yeah, that made more sense."

"And my name is Ratchet, kid. Not Hatchet."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Ratchet grunt before turning back to the monitor. "Well," he began cautiously, "he's starting to show signs that his memory banks are repairing themselves. BUT, the signs are very faint and there's no real way to tell how long it will take, or if he will regain all, most, or just some of his memories. Only time will tell that."

"But there's hope," Sari said quietly, a question in her voice.

"I'm not making any promises," the medic replied looking back at Sari. "We'll need daily diagnostics, and repair sessions to keep the fix on track, but... yeah, there's definitely some hope."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Get Loose

Summary: A bunch of scenes from future fics that I may or may not do for I don't have a plot for them.

If you want any of them, let me know :)

* * *

><p><strong>Sneak Peak of a new fic I'm working on.<strong>

**Title:** Transformers of the Stars

**Summary:** An evil being named The Nightmare Wizard is taking control over the universe. Autobots and Galaxians from the planet Galaxia team up, forming friendship and learning secrets, to become Star Warriors and put a end to Nightmare's rein throughout the univerise. Will they success or die trying?

**World:** Animated

**Rating:** K+

**Combining mainly Kirby reference with Transformers. **

* * *

><p>"Have anyone seen Goldbug?" asked Honey as she enter the room.<p>

Optimus, Ratchet, Prowl, and Jazz where in there, chilling and drinking some energon as they talk about everything that just happen.

"Nope, I haven't seen him." replied Optimus. The others shock their heads 'no'.

"Alright then. Thanks." She left and continue on her search for her prey.

"Uhmp, they usually go after the princess, not the other way around." joked Ratchet.

"Yeah, Bumblebee must be some mech for the princess to be after him like that." said Optimus.

"Of course he is. The little dude is almost a knight." Jazz open a door and Bumblebee handed him a cube. "Thank you." He close the door with Bee still inside. "Bonding with a knight in shining armor is what every little femme dream of." He told a small sip before thinking at what he just saw. He turn back to the door and open it, revealing Bumblebee. "Bumblebee, what are you doing in there?"

"Well, I was using it as a hidding place but seeing as you found me I guess have to go look somewhere else." Bumblebee exit the small storage room and left the room, but not before looking both ways for any sign of Honey.

"Yup, a knight afraid of his princess. That's what every femme wants."

* * *

><p><strong>Appearing on FanFiction in late January or earlier Febuary.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Get Loose

Summary: A bunch of scenes from future fics that I may or may not do for I don't have a plot for them.

If you want any of them, let me know :)

* * *

><p><strong>Mother Bee:<strong> The team somehow gets turn into sparklings by a Allspark fragment. With no other bot around to aid him and Sari out of town with her dad, Bumblebee have to take care of four little sparklings by himself.

**World:** Animated

**Rating:** K+

**Scene 3**

* * *

><p>Ratchet hated to admit it. He really do. But being around the yellow bot's spark was very soothing. He can see the others would agree with him, too. Everyone feel relax and safe feeling the bot's spark beating softly.<p>

Once Bee got to the kitchen he got a cube of energon and headed towards the rec room. He gently place the others on the couch.

'_At least he didn't drop us,' Ratchet thought, 'otherwise we would've been as good as dead_.'

Once they were on the couch Bumblebee started to feed them again. He pierced a small piece of the cube and held it out to Ratchet. Ratchet had gone rigid and was staring at Bee with an utterly mortified expression. Bee frowned and gently pushed the cube closer to Ratchet's face, which the red sparkling responded to by shoving the cube backwards and turning his helm away, blushing furiously.

_'No way I'm letting the kid feed me like some sparkling!' _Ratchet thought.

To Bee the message was clear, 'I'll do it myself'. Bee smiled at Ratchet's antics knowing that the red mech couldn't carry the cube without assistance.

Ratchet's empty tanks rumbled again and when Bee patiently, but luringly(?), held the energon cube towards him, he hesitantly reached for it, then paused and shot the yellow bot a warning glare, before pulling it closer and suck at the corner where the pink fluid seeped out from.

Bumblebee did the same with the others. Bulkhead took it without hesitant and beginning sucking on it hungrily, Optimus seem to thank him before taking it and Prowl took it with little hesitantion. Once everyone had thier fill, Bumblebee finish the rest of the cube before settling to the others.

"So...what now?" he asked.

Optimus seem to reply but it all came out it twirls and beeps. He growled at the fact that he was not able to say a word. Bumblebee seem to giggle at that. Optimus was so cute.

Optimus blush a little for making the yellow bot laugh. He can't be taken seriously looking like this. Bulkhead was laughing as well making him blush a little more.

/

Optimus and the others were watching _Blue's Clues_ while Bumblebee was looking up a few things about sparklings on Teletran 1. They were half asleep and were paying most of thier attention to the tv. Feeling bored, Prowl sneak out from the couch and stumbled around the base.

Once the show was over, Ratchet stretch his tired limps and notice that Prowl wasn't around. Optimus and Bulkhead looked like they fallen asleep, so Ratchet 'quietly' came down from the couch and went stumbling around looking for the little ninja-bot.

Bumblebee was walking down the hall feeling a little excited. It could be fun raising Sparklings. He always thought he might have a sparkling or two in his life. He enter the rec room and smiled when he saw the two sparklings fast asleep.

Wait a minute...Two?

Bumblebee look around to see Prowl and Ratchet were missing. They must be some where around the base they couldn't have gotten that far, not with those tiny legs.

Bumblebee look at the two sleeping sparklings on the couch. They don't look like they were going to wake up soon so he can leave them there for a few more cycles. He quickly left the room on a hunt for the two missing sparklings.


	8. Chapter 8

**Protégé :** A battle with the decepticons gets Bumblebee fatality injured. During recovery, it was soon realized that he had lost his memories. While he and his freinds try to cope with this, the new Bumblebee soon becomes a new protégé... to everyone.

**World:** Animated

**Rating:** K+

**Scene Three**

* * *

><p>"What is this again?" asked Bumblebee. He and Sari were in the rec-room re-learning how to play video games.<p>

"It's called Ninja Gladiator. It's your favorite game."

"Right. And you say I was good at this?"

"Yup, the best."

Bumblebee frown when he saw he lost. "I doubt it."

Sari got off the couch. "Now about a drive around the city. Refeash you mind about things."

Bumblebee got up. "Cool. I wanted to have a look around. Can Bulkhead come?"

"Let's ask him." said Sari as they went looking for the big green mecha. Bulkhead was sort of Bumblebee's security blanket since he was the only one he remember.

After looking around the base which was like a maze to Bumblebee, they found Bulkhead in the med-bay with Optimus and Ratchet looking over the recent scans from Bumblebee.

"Hey Bulkhead we were looking for you." said Sari as she and Bumblebee enter the med-bay.

"Really? For what?" asked Bulkhead.

"While we were wondering if you would like to come and give Bumblebee a re-tour around the city?" Bumblebee nodded.

"Oh, okay. If it's okay?" Bulkhead turn to Optimus and Ratchet.

"Well, I don't see the harm in it," answered Optimus. "As long as you're careful."

"Okay." said Bee.

/

They drove around the city for about 3 hours explaining to Bumblebee the main events that happen; how they meet Optimus, Ratchet, and Prowl, how they found the all-spark, how they landed on earth and met Sari, and so on. Bumblebee listen to every detail given to him; remembering names that they had mentioned.

"Okay, so there's Optimus Prime, Prowl, Ratchet, Megatron, the Constructicons, the Dinobots, Starscream, Blitzwing, Lugnut, Blackarachnia, the Elite Guard, Lockdown, Omega Supreme, Meltdown, Nanosec, Professor Princess, Slow-Mo, the Angry Archer, and...that spy,...Blurr right?"

"Yup, you got it." said Sari, who was in Bumblebee's driving seat.

"Okay, so it was the Decepticons that cause me to lost my memories?"

"Yeah. They kind of beaten you pretty bad." said Bulkhead.

"Hm, and by any chance that be them."

Bulkhead and Bumblebee stop and transformed to see the bots Lugnut and Blitzwing. Bulkhead and Sari place themselves in front of Bumblebee, he was still in no condition to fight. Regardless, they have already seen him.

"Oh, looky here. The little bot have survive." said Blitzwing.

Bulkhead growl and took out his wreaking ball. He wasn't going to let them hurt his little buddy again.

"Bumblebee, go." he said. Bumblebee look at him confuse.

"What? And leave you two to fight them? No way."

"You're in no condition to fight. The best thing for you is to get out of here."

Bee look at Sari, she smiled. "We'll be fine." she said.

Bee hestiant but nodded then transform and left.

"Aw, the little yellow couldn't stay." said Blitzwing.

"He's in no condition to fight thanks to you guys." said Sari, angrily.

The fight with the decepticons soon break as Sari and Bulkhead try to fight them off. Around the corner was Bumblebee watching. He felt completely useless letting his two friends fight the decepticons alone. He reach for his comm-link and hoped that it was on the right line.

**::Hello?:: **_'Yes'_

**::Optimus?::**

**::Bumblebee? What's going on?::**

**::Bulkhead and Sari are fighting two decepticons. A big one and a weird one with three faces::**

**::Lugnut and Blitzwing. Bumblebee, are you with them?::**

**::No, they told me to run::**

**::Okay then. You stay where you are and the rest of us will be there to help Sari and Bulkhead::**

Sari falling to the ground caught his attention. Blitzwing was over her and was going to attack. Bumblebee's optics widen and he react. In a few swift motions the yellow Autobot dashed forward, stomped down near a manhole, caused the cover to pop up loose, caught the circular piece of metal and sent it flying like a Frisbee towards the triple charger. "Leave her alone!"

Blitzwing turn just in time to have the flying disk hit his face directly. He back away from Sari and turn into hot-head as he turn to the bot who threw that.

"You!"

Bumblebee, once he got his attention, turn around and started beating his butt in mocking way while sticking his tonuge out.

"Kiss my aft, glitch! You can't catch me!" Bumblebee yelled before transforming and speeding away.

Hothead face heated up. "How dare you little malfunction! You're going to pay for that!" Blitzwing transform into his jet mode and chase after Bumblebee.

/

Bulkhead fell down from the attack from Lugnut when he heard the sirens of the others. Optimus and the others transform and ran to his aid.

"Bulkhead, you alright?" asked Prime.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Guys!" Sari yelled.

"Sari, are you okay?" said Prime.

"Where's Bumblebee?" asked Ratchet.

"Blitzwing ran after him after he saved me." she explain. "We have to help him."

"Right. Prowl, you and Ratchet will look for him while me and Bulkhead deal with Lugnut."

"Right." said Prowl. They were about to go when they were the screehing sounds of wheels heading towards them. They look to see a yellow car, Bumblebee heading towards them. He screech to a stop in front of them.

"Bumblebee, you're okay!" said Sari.

"How did you escape from Blitzwing?" asked Prowl.

"Ah, it was awesome!" Bee said. "You see he was gaining on me there for a click then I mange to lose him around that park area thing but he just kept cutting me off at every opening."

"He didn't just blow it?" asked Bulkhead.

"I thought the something but no. So I fought back and use my stingers on his optics."

"Then use it around his spark chamber to off-line him?" said Ratchet.

"I -uhm."

There was a sound of a jet and Blitzwing landed next to Lugnut with energon dripping from his optics. "Once I get a hold on you I'm going to rip out your optics to replace my own!" he yelled.

"To answer your question Doc-bot, no. I did not do that."


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Brother In Law

**Summary: **The elite guard cames for a visit and Sentinal is acting werid. He's all happy. It turns out he has a new girlfriend and he's crazy about her. A few months later he comes back with his new girlfriend to find out she's one of the bots' step-sister.

**Rating: **K+

* * *

><p>It was just one of those days. The Elite Guard were visiting, Optimus and Sentinal were aguring. But this time was a little different. Sentinel was acting differently. He was still Sentinel but he was a little... nicer. He was smiling sometimes and he was mumming. Everyone was getting certain, well some of them were.<p>

Right now, Sentinel was on the monitor, humming happily to himself as the others stood a fair distance away watching him.

"Doc-bot," said Bumblebee "Is Sentinel... on something?"

Ratchet shock his head. "No kid, I check...twice."

"Then what's wrong with him?" asked Bulkhead.

"I don't know." said Optimus "But I'm about to find out."

Optimus walk up to the second-in-command as he turn to him.

"~Hello~ Optimus." he sang. That just cheeps him out.

"Sentinal, are you alright? You seem a bit different."

"Different how?" he asked.

"Well, you seem to be...happier than usual."

"Usual? Don't you mean never." said Bee before getting nuge by Prowl.

"Yo S.P., I think you forgot to tell them about that femme you're dating." said Jazz.

"You're dating someone?" said Ratchet.

"Yes, I am." smiled Sentinel. "And she's better than anyone you'll ever date."

Optimus rolled his optics. That explains it. Sentinel always acts different for a pretty femme. "I'm happy for you Sentinel."

Everybody left to do thier own thing. Bumblebee sat down on the couch to play his video games.

"Primus help the poor femme who falls in love with him." said Bee.

/

/

She was in love. The bot she was in love with was a Elite Guard. He was brave, strong, and knows how to treat a femme with respect.

"Ah, there you are Sweet Tea."

She turn around and smiled. "Hey there, Sentinel."

Yes readers, she was in love with Sentinel Prime. The second-in-command was the best mech she even dated. The two pair up and started walking around the park.

"So where are you taking me this time?"

Sentinal smirk. "I am taking you anywhere you want to go."

"Really? Even that famous restuarant?"

"You bet. I'll even get us a private room."

"Oh, that's sweet. But you know where I would like to go?"

"Where?"

"That organic planet you always visit."

"Earth?"

"Yeah, that's it. Earth. I heard it's beautiful."

They stop and Sentinel came in front of her, holding her loveliy. "Well, what if I told you that I'm taking you with in a deca cycle."

"Really?" she gasped. "You'll do that for me?"

"I'll do that only for you." He said and place a kiss on her lips.

"Aw, Sentinal that so sweet of you." she said kissing him back. "I don't know how to repay ya."

"Well I have one idea."

They continue walking around the park, they had dinner, and Sentinel spend the night at her place.

Sweet Tea was excited. Sentinal was taking her to earth. She couldn't wait to be there. And she was nervous. Not too long ago she find out something that concerns both her and Sentinel. She figures she'll tell him once they get to earth. She'll spring it up somewhere private.

"Miss being alright?" asked Jetfire, checking on thier guest.

"I'm fine, thank you." she replied.

Another thing she had to do; make sure the others don't notice.

/

Bumblebee on-line his optics and quickly shoot up. He had fallen asleep in the rec room and had a horrible dream where he was relate to Sentinel. He look around; he was on the couch and everything was normal. He signed,

"Thank Primus, it was just a nightmare."

"Everyone listen up." said Sentinal as he announces thier arrival. "There's someone very special to me and I want everyone to treat her with respect."

He enter with a red and yellow femme who looks every familair. "Everyone meet Sweet Tea."

"Hello." she wave, a little nervous.

Optimus, ingoring Sentinel's glare, was the first to shake hands with her. "Welcome, Sweet Tea to our base. My name is Optimus Prime and this is my team." He points to each one of them. "Ratchet, Bulkhead, Prowl, Sari, and..."

"Bumblebee?"

Everybody look at between Bumblebee and Sweet Tea. Bumblebee lay back on the couch and cover his face with Sari's blanket.

"And the nightmare continues."


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Things Change, Yet Stay The Same

**Summary: **The Elites came back to earth, only to drag Optimus's team back forcefully back to Cybertron, taking everybody but Bumblebee. Now on his own, Bumblebee team up with Sumdac Corp along with some of the remaining bots (Wreckgar, Blackarchnia, the Dinobots) and some bots that will landed on earth later to become the Defenders of the Earth. 20 years later, Optimus and the others return to earth only to see that things has change, Bumblebee included. While the others try to figure out what happened and fight against a evil group of bots named D.O.O.M, can they gain both Bumblebee's and Sari's forgivness and trust back? Animated

**Rating: **K+

* * *

><p>"What!"<p>

Optimus flinched. He knew the team wasn't going to be happy with the news about the Elite Guard being here so soon. But that wasn't why they yelled. It was because of the orders they have gotten. They were to return back on Cybertron immediately.

About a few hours later, which were too soon for everyone, the Elites had come for them- ready to rip away the freedom they have love.

"Everybody's ready? Good." said Sentinal. "The sooner we leave the sooner we get off of this rock."

Everyone rolled their optics before they started to go up the ramp. The last one to board the ship was Bumblebee who was stopped by Sentinal.

"Bumbler," Bumblebee mentally signs at the name he was given in boot camp. "I am terribly sorry but you can't go."

"What?" said Bumblebee. He was going to asked why but... "Do I really want to know?" When he saw Sentinal smile, he figured he rather not know.

"Well, let's put it this way Bumbler." he stated. "For falsely accusing Wasp, you are here by banished."

Bumblebee just stood there in shock as Sentinal boards the ship. Once he was on board the ship started to take off. Optimus and the others were looking through their temporary rooms when they saw Sentinal, but not Bumblebee.

"Where's Bumblebee?" asked Optimus. He had a bad feeling and so did the others. Sentinal smiled. Yup, bad feeling.

"He's been left behind." replied Sentinal.

"What?" they yelled. They ran to a window (if there is any) and saw Bumblebee watching them leave with sad optics.

"BUMBLEBEE!"

They went to Ultra Magnus and he explains why Bumblebee was banished. The others try to reason with him, saying Bumblebee was tricked by Shockwave but he won't budge. The guys were saddened that they couldn't do anything to help their friend.

/

"They left?" said Sari. Sari was at home when the Elites came by yesterday. Bumblebee came by this morning to tell her the news.

He nodded. "Yup. I have been banish for falsely accusing Wasp." Bee explains.

Sari couldn't believe the others had left. She felt a bit betrayed by them, her friends, for not telling her about this. She looked over to Bumblebee and saw his sad optics.

"Well, don't worry Bumblebee." she said trying to comfort him. "We don't need them. We can still protect the city together."

Bumblebee smiled at his best friend and nodded. She was all he got left now and he wasn't going to lose her. "Yeah but we can't go against the Decepticons on our own."

"You're right." Sari thought then she got an idea. "But what about my dad? I'm sure he'll help us.

"True." Bee thought.

"And we can always get some of the others bot here. Like Wreck-Gar and the Dino-bots."

Bee thought it over for a Klink. "Okay, I don't know about the Dinobots, but I think we can get Wreck-Gar."

"Okay then." Sari got up and started her jetpack. "Come on, there's no time to waste, we have to start our new team."

"Yeah!" Bee got up and ran after her. His spirits were brighting again thanks to Sari.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Things Change, Yet Stay The Same

**Summary: **The Elites came back to earth, only to drag Optimus's team back forcefully back to Cybertron, taking everybody but Bumblebee. Now on his own, Bumblebee team up with Sumdac Corp along with some of the remaining bots (Wreckgar, Blackarchnia, the Dinobots) and some bots that will landed on earth later to become the Defenders of the Earth. 20 years later, Optimus and the others return to earth only to see that things has change, Bumblebee included. While the others try to figure out what happened and fight against a evil group of bots named D.O.O.M, can they gain both Bumblebee's and Sari's forgivness and trust back? Animated

**Rating: **K+

Scene 2

* * *

><p><strong>One weeks later<strong>

Detroit at night was beautiful; Bumblebee had to admit as he patrol around the city. So far the any problems they had were human criminals. There haven't been any decepticons lately. Good thing because they were in no condition to be fighting deceptcons. He and Sari have mange to find Wreck-Gar and Sari's dad agreed to be the medic and provide any assistant if needed.

Everybody in the city knows that the other Autobots were gone and were a little fearful about the decepticons still being here. But they let them know that they are working on a new team to protect the city from the decepticons.

They have tried to convince the Constructicons, but Dirt Boss wasn't going to take any orders and he was starting to cause trouble. Mixmaster and Scrapper were more like part time members. They would help when offered for oil, of course. So, the Construticons were now part-time Construtobots, at least two of them were.

But it still wasn't enough. They needed strength which they headed over to the Dino-bots. Grimlock had enough brute strength to give even the likes of Megatron pause for thought which was something that would really help out. They try to convince the Dino-bots but you know they're thin headed. It wasn't a big surprise that Grimlock was being difficult to convince.

"Well, well look what we have here?" said a voice. Bumblebee stops and transformed looking around.

"Who's there?" he called out, ready for an attack.

"Relax, bug boy. It's me."

Bumblebee turns around to see a techno-organic spider. The spider landed and transformed into the femme bot, Blackarachnia.

"You? What do you want?" Bee asked, keeping his guard up.

"Nothing. I was just wondering where Optimus and your other friends are. I haven't seen them much lately."

"Well, if you must know they left. The elite guard came and took them back to Cybertron."

"And how came you didn't go with them?" she asked.

"I was banish for falsely accusing Wasp. Or should I say Waspinator."

Blackarachnia was a little surprise. "So, they abandon you." She chuckled drily. "Been there, done that."

Bumblebee looked at the femme bot in thought for a klink before an idea came in mind. "Hey, how would you like to join the team?"

Blackarachinia looked at him in shock before shaking it off. "I'm not joining the Autobots."

"Well, I'm not talking about joining the Autobots since I'm no longer an autobot. I'm talking about a new team. Sari and I are trying to find new members to protect the city and we would be glad to have you join us."

"Really?"

"Well maybe not Sari, but she'll get use to it."

Blackarachnia though it over. She didn't want to go back to the decepticons and she really wasn't going back to the autobots.

"And..." Bee said catching her attention. "If you join us I can ask the professor to help you find a cure for...whatever you were looking for."

Well, that was a good offer. She wouldn't be on either the Autobot or the Decepticon side and she was allow to look for a cure for her organic half without problem with given resources and assistant. Who can say no to that?

"Alright. I'll join your little team."

"Great." said Bee, excited to gain a new member tonight. "Come on. We'll head back to base and I'll introduce you to others." He transformed and headed to the base.

Blackarachnia transformed and followed.

/

**Two days later**

Well it wasn't easy but Sari has accepted Blackarachnia into the team. And with her help they were about to get the Dino-bots on their side. Now the team was complete and everyone was settled in the base. But the real test was if they can work together. They were now in the training area trying out there new teamwork.

"Okay, time for some training." said Bee. In front of him was his new team. Blackarachnia, the Dino-bots, and Wreck-Gar.

"Okay, in front of you is an obstacle course that Sari and I have built."

"My dad has let us borrow some of his drones for target practice." explain Sari.

"Right. To start out slow we'll split you guys up into groups of two. We'll keep it like at until you can get comfortable with you partner waiting your backs. When that's done we'll switch partners again and again until everybody's comfortable with everybody."

"And once that's done we do the same with a large group until we all can work as a team." finish Sari. "Any questions?"

"Yeah. Me Grimlock don't like following smaller bots."

"Okay. How about this? Once we're about to work as a team there will be a vote on who the leaders should be. Other than that everyone would be treated equally." said Sari.

"Sounds good to me." said Blackarachina. Wreck-Gar and two of the dinobots nodded.

"Okay then let's begin."

So the teams were Bumblebee and Grimlock, Wreck-Gar and Swoop, Blackarachina and Snarl. Sari stayed on the sidelines and watch over them with a stop watch to record their time and process. The group one, Bee and Grimlock, were...yeah, not so good. The group two, Wreck-Gar and Swoop, weren't really any better as well as group three, Blackarachina and Snarl. But that was expected.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Time of the Vorn

**Summary: **Every girl go through thier time of the month, but what if a Tranformer goes through a similair thing?

**Rating: **K

* * *

><p>"Ugh, the sooner the city is rebuilt, the better." said Bumblebee as he sits on a on a stack of I-Beams. The team were helping around the city.<p>

"The more you sit around and complain, the longer it will take." said Optimus. "Why don't you help Ratchet?"

Bee shrugged then got up and headed towards Ratchet. Ratchet, using his magnets to pick up things, notice the yellow mech caming towards him. "What's the matter, kid?" he said.

"Boss-bot sent me to help ya." said Bee as he sat back down.

Ratchet rolled his optics. "Well then you better get started."

"Fine." signed Bee before getting up to help.

/

For the rest of the week, it's been like this. Bumblebee seem to irritable, moody for no reason at all, and he was eating specific things. It was starting to get on everyone's nerves, Sari being one of them.

_"Grr." _went Sari. Bumblebee was really geting on her nerves. What was up with him any ways?

"Something the matter, kid?" Sari look up to see Ratchet. She signed. "It's Bumblebee. He's not acting like himself."

"Eh, don't worry about him, kid." he said as he enter the med-bay. "He's fine."

Sari enter with him. "Are you sure? Have you not notice the way he been acting?"

Ratchet thought of it for a minute. "Actually, I have. He's been really quiet lately."

"Who?" Ratchet and Sari turn their heads to see Bulkhead at the door.

"Bumblebee." answered Sari. "Haven't you notice how weird he been acting?"

"Well, yeah." Bulkhead said as he enter the room. "He seem to get upset easily."

"Who?" They turn to Optimus by the door.

"Bumblebee." answered Sari. "Have you notice how weird he's been acting?"

"Yes, I have. I was wonder if he was okay. He wasn't been acting like himself." said Optimus

"Who?" Turn again revealing Prowl.

"Bumblebee." again answered Sari. "You notice anything weird about him?"

"Indeed, I have. He's been specific with what he's eating." said Prowl.

"Really?" said Ratchet, not really paying attention to the conversation and doing his own thing. "Sounds like he's having..." Ratchet optics widen before cursing out loud,

"Scrap!" he yelled, scaring the others. Ratchet ran to the door and peck around to see where Bumblebee was at.

"What's the matter, Ratchet?" asked Prime, seeing the medic slightly nervous.

"How weird was Bumblebee acting, actually?" asked Ratchet as he continue to eye the minibot. The others were confuse for a minute then reply.

"Well..." stated Optimus "He seem...depress."

"And moody." said Bulkhead.

"And irritability." said Sari.

"And eating a lot to specific things." said Prowl.

Ratchet curse again. Those were some of the signs. "Have he complain about any pain or anything?" he asked.

"Yeah." said Sari. "Sometimes he complian about stomach aches or headaches."

Ratchet curse some more. Yup, those were the signs. He close the door and turn back to the others.

"Okay, for the next month Bumblebee is not going to be himself so I advice you to avoid any eye contact with him and talk at a minimum." he said.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" asked Sari.

"Nothing's wrong with him. In fact, it's normal for a bot like him."

"For a bot like him? What does that mean?" asked Optimus.

Ratchet pause for a moment, thinking about now he was going to explaining it to them. "You understand the term Carrier, correct?"

"Yes, it's a bot that is able to became spark. Usually a femme bot." answered Prowl.

"Yes, usually. But since femmes were so rare, some mechs are programmed with female parts making them able to became spark as well."

"So the males can get pregnant, too." said Sari.

"Yes, but technically we have no gender so it doesn't matter to us as much as it would to you."

"Okay, but what does a carrier have to do with Bumblebee?" asked Optimus.

"Well, most of the mech carriers were killed in the war so there's no real telling as to how many are still out there. They were usually misunderstood. They would have random changes and mood swings like if they were femme bot from time to time."

"So, what are you saying, doc-bot?" said Bulkhead, a little confuse as to why the doc would be telling them this. Ratchet took a breath before telling them the truth.

"What you describe me match the symptoms of what carriers go through when they're in their...time of the vorn."

"So, you saying...?"

"Yes I am, Prime. Bumblebee is a carrier."


	13. Chapter 13

**Mother Bee:** The team somehow gets turn into sparklings by a Allspark fragment. With no other bot around to aid him and Sari out of town with her dad, Bumblebee have to take care of four little sparklings by himself.

**World:** Animated

**Rating:** K+

**Scene 4**

_Starscream found out about the Autobot sparklings and plan on using them to get the fragments they have. He attacked Bumblebee while they were driving around the city and took the sparklings._

**"Sparkling talk"**

* * *

><p>Starscream place the screaming sparklings down before leaving them alone. Optimus and Bulkhead try to break free from the energy grid but it was too strong.<p>

**"It's no use." **chriped Prowl. **"It's too strong."**

Optimus stopped then look at him. **"Well, we got to do something. Bumblebee can't handle Starscream by himself."**

**"Well, neither can we."** chriped Ratchet. **"Not in this condition."**

Bulkhead signed and slide down. **"I hope he's okay."** he beeped sadly. He miss feeling the yellow mech's warm spark.

Optimus sat down next to him as well as the others. **"Me too."**

/

When Bee came back online the first thing he did was look around for his sparklings. When he remember what happen, anger boiled up inside of him. Starscream was going to pay dearly for taking _his_ sparklings.

He got up, ingoring any pain he might be feeling. He had no idea where Starscream was hidding but he knew two things; find the sparkling as soon as possible and follow the direction his spark was leading him. He transform and speed down the road determine to get the little ones back no matter what the cost.

/

Starscream was in a good mood. He was just a few hours away from up taning the all-spark fragments the Autobots had. This orginal plan was to capture the yellow mini-bot and have the other Autobots deliver the fragments to him in exchange. But seeing as the others have been turn into sparklings and the yellow bot doesn't pose a threat to him, he figured he'll have the mini-bot deliver the fragment instead.

He took a glimpse of the room he place the sparklings to see that they have cuddle up against each other for a recharge. He smiled. Maybe he could reprogram them into decepticons. He could use some loyal minions, something better than those clones. After all a sparkling's firewall are very young and not very strong against reprogramming files. Yes, maybe he will do that.

/

"Okay, let me get this straight." said Lockdown. "You want to use _my_ ship to hitch a ride to the moon so _you_ can take out Starscream and rescue _four_ little sparklings."

Bumblebee just look at him with determintion. He didn't know how he found Lockdown, most of his memories was kind of a blur, but he knew he just have to get up there. That's were his spark was leading him.

"Yes. And I promise to pay you back."

"That's nice and everythng, sunshine, but what makes you think I'll give it to you?" Lockdown said with a smirk.

Before he can blink, Bumblebee grab his neck and pulled him into his eye-level. "Because if you don't, I'll just stuff those upgrades of yours up your aft if you keep me from reaching them any longer." Bee threaten in a low, dark voice.

Lockdown knew he was serious. The fact that his grib was a little tight and he was actually a little scare of him right now kind of prove it. "Okay, okay, you can borrow my ship." he said. "But you'll owe me."

"I plan on it." reply Bee.

Once he let go, Lockdown lead him to a small ship he could use to get to the moon. Bumblebee thank him, started the ship, and headed towards the moon. Lockdown watch as the ship flew up into space. He shock his head,

"That mech will make a great creator."

* * *

><p><em><strong>If anyone could draw a picture of Bumblebee with the other as sparklings that be great. All I ask is that you email the link to me.<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

**A bunch of new Fic ideas but with no plot. So if you want to adopt one or a few, be my guest. Just let me know. :)**

* * *

><p>A Sitch In Time: A small group of mysterious bots appear in front of the Autobots saying they are from a terrible future created by a decepticon drone called Galvatron. Using a time device created by their caretaker, they hope to change thier future for the better. Who is their caretaker that build the time machine? And can the Autobots prevent this horrible future?<p>

**XXXXXXX**

Opposite Dimension: The Autobots end up in a different dimension where they see themselves in a opposite sort of way. Animated.

**XXXXXXX**

One of a Kind: Bumblebee was always different from other minibots, the wings on his back prove it. But when he and the team end up finding minibots with wings on their backs as well, he figures out just how special he really is. Animated

**XXXXXXX**

The Sacred Realm: When Bumblebee gets suck up into a strange portal, the team set out to rescue him. But things doesn't turn out the way they seem. Their rescue plan changes when someone set his sights on conquering the Sacred Realm they are in into the Dark World. Can the Autobots stop him? Animated

**XXXXXXX**

The Two Halves of Goldbug: Goldbug is half Autobot and half Decepticon. When he was capture by Decepticons, they use him as a test subject for thier new invention that slip him into two. Those two halves were then seperate. Will the two rejoin and form back into Goldbug? Animated

**XXXXXXX**

Unknown7: During a fight with the decepticons, Bumblebee does something to help his friend that he shouldn't have done. Now he has to leave before **'he'** could find him. Can the others find out what's wrong with thier youngest member and bring him back home?

**XXXXXXXX**

Unknown8: Due to an encounter with the decepticons, Bumblebee is in need of new armor which will have to be delivered from Cybertron. During the wait, Bumblebee will have to stay with the armor he had underneath.

**XXXXXXXX**

Unknown9: After the fall of Megatron, the team went to doing thier own thing. Bumblebee went missing for a time but when he is found he is seriously injuried. The team soon learn the cause of his injury was due to an attack at his home. The team promise to help him but there just one thing. His home isn't on Cybertron or anywhere in **this** universe. Can the team save thier scout's home? And what sercets will they learn about him?

* * *

><p><em>And if you want to adopt a few, just let me know.<em>


	15. Chapter 15

Title: The Bug House

Summary: Bumblebee's missing and the team are out searching for him. When they find out about a mysterious bug house, they set out to investigate. What mysteries awaits them and will they be able to find Bumblebee?

Rating: K+

Inspired by Batman: The Animated Series episode Tyger, Tyger

* * *

><p>It was dark in the city, and the streets were nearly empty as a rouge car drive by. The car was small and yellow and was fortunately the small scout of the Autobots doing his nightly patrols.<p>

**::So far nothing out of the ordinary. Everything seems normal here::**

**::Alright, head back to Base Bumblebee and we'll call it a night::**

**::Will do, Boss-bot::**

Bumblebee started speeding up a bit, heading back to base. As he headed there, a woman hiding in a ally ahead of him peek out to see him coming.

"Okay, he's coming." said the woman.

Once Bumblebee was close enough, she came out of the ally and ran in front of the minibot. "Help! Somebody, Help!"

Bumblebee came to a creaking halt before stopping a few inches in front of the woman. "Are you crazy? I could of run you over!"

"Please, please help!" cried the woman "I'm being chase by someone."

Bumblebee transformed into his robot mode and took out his stinger. "Where?"

The woman pointed to the long, dark ally she just ran from. "There! He was over there."

Bee nodded. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him. You just wait here."

The woman nodded and watch as Bumblebee made his way to the alley. Once he was out of sight, she smirked.

Bumblebee was on high alert as he look around the darker-than-usual alley. He didn't see anything or anyone out of the sort. He saw trash cans but those were normal. "Maybe she was seeing things. I mean humans can't see in the dark as well as bots can."

Bumblebee continue on searching for a little longer just to make sure. As he search, something hidden in the darkness was sneaking up on him. Bumblebee was just about to end his search when he felt a slight pain in his arm. He hiss before pulling the object out of him. He then turn when he heard something approaching him but his vision was fading him, fast.

"W-w-who's...there?" he said, slowing falling to ground. His body was going into stasis lock.

"Don't worry Mr. Bumblebee." said a voice. He was now face down on the ground with his body slowly shutting down. A figure came in front of his low vision, all he can tell was that it was human. "Just sleep, everything will be fine." And with that, Bumblebee's world became black.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** The Bug House

**Summary:** Bumblebee's missing and the team are out searching for him. When they find out about a mysterious bug house, they set out to investigate. What mysteries awaits them and will they be able to find Bumblebee?

**Rating:** K+

**Scene 2**

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXX<strong>

**::Any luck finding him?::** asked Optimus over the comm-link.

**::Negative::**

**::Sorry, Prime. No Luck::**

**::Nothing!::**

Optimus signed. It's been a few hours since he last talked to Bumblebee and he haven't came back to base. When he try to comm him, he didn't answer. Now Optimus and the others were out looking for him. Unfortnately, there wasn't any sight of him. **::Alright, we'll search for a little longer before heading back to base::**

**::Roger that::**

Prowl had took the liberty to go through Bumblebee's partol route. For the most part, he haven't seen anything out of the sort. He was about to retire and continue his search tomorrow when he notice the tire marks on the road. He stopped and transformed to get a better look at it.

"Hm." he said before looking around.

He notice the ally nearby and started looking around. He search around, headlights searching all over the place until it beamed something metal on the ground.

"What's this?" he questioned before picking up the strange metal thing. It was the syringe the woman had used earlier.

**...**

"From my analysis, this stuff is similair to the one Blackaranchnia use to turn Wasp into Waspinator." said Ratchet. He was holding the syringe Prowl had found. When he and the others got back to the base, he started to do some test to see what was inside it. He turn to the others.

"My guess is the shock of an unknown substance entering his systems cause the kid to go straight into a stasis lock. There were also some other chemicals, stuff that's probably from a sedative. So he'll be in stasis for a while."

"Long enough for someone to take him." said Prowl.

"So you're saying that he's been kidnapped?" said Bulkhead, worry about his little buddy.

"From the looks of it, I'm afriad so Bulkhead." said Optimus.

"But who will take him."

"Maybe the one who created the syringe in the first." suggested Prowl.

"I don't think Blackaranchnia is responible for this one, Prowl." said Optimus. "If she did wanted Bumblebee, she would of send the Dinobots."

"That, and she disappeared after that explosion." said Ratchet

"If it isn't her then who?" asked Bulkhead.

"That's a good question."


	17. Adoption

**Adoption**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Just to let you know **Majorjazz **has adopted my fic idea **_Mother Bee_**.

So if you are interested in reading this fic, it should be too long until it's posted.

.

.

.

Other ideas are free for adoptions

.

.

.


	18. Adoption 2

**Adoption 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Just to let you know **Morrigayn DeWyvern **has adopted my fic idea **_Time of the Vorn_**.

So if you are interested in reading this fic, it should be too long until it's posted.

.

.

.

.

.

My other ideas are still free for adoptions

PM me if you want to adopt one

.

.

.

.

.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Unknown**

**Summary: **Optimus is protective over his team. But when it comes to Bumblebee, he tends to get a bit overprotective for reasons even he don't know. Probably because the minibot remains him of a family member he lose long ago. But after series of dreams and events, he'll discover that lost family member wasn't so lose after all_._

**Rating: K+**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Crrrrack-a-BOOM!<em>**

Optimus snap his optics online. For the moment, he could see nothing but a cramped, suffocating blackness before, gradually, vaguely familiar shapes began to peer through the dark. As the ceiling of his room in the Autobot base slowly swam into his line of focus, Optimus close his optics halfway and let out a soft sigh.

**Rumble, Rumble, Rumble**

Optimus lazly turn his head to his small berthroom window to see a violent storm happening outside, the source of his awaken. He checks his internal clock. He only been in recharge for two hours and should be getting up in another five.

**_Crrrrrack-a-BOOM!_**

Another crack of thunder happened, and Optimus know recharge wouldn't be coming so soon. He sign again and offline his optics fully. Recharge will come back to him eventually but for now he'll wait. And as he waited he started thinking, about his mission, about his team, but mostly about his family.

He smile slightly. Before he had sign up for Autoboot Camp, he went by the name Orion Pax which was given to him by his creators. Not all bots are given names after they are spark. They usually get them later on in thier life-cycle.

His Sir was a working Prime until he met his carrier. After vorns of dating, the two bonded and had a mechling, who they named Orion Pax 6 vorns later. He had always found his Sir to be honorable and a great mech so it only made sense that he wanted to become a Prime as well.

When he was finally old enough he sign up for Autoboot Camp. But before he left, his creators had inform him that they were sparked and were carrying another sparkling. Of cource, he was really excited about the fact he was getting a little brother or sister and even thought of staying home to help raise it. But his creators decline, saying that its important that he start Camp and join the Autobot Academy as soon as he can. He was a little hesitant about it at first but eventually he agreed and promise to write any time he can.

He frown. His carrier, she had become gravely ill during her carrying and was growing weaker as time pass. They had to deliver the sparkling, a mechling, a vorn and a half earily before she could died from the illness. Both he and his Sir were greatly upset, his Sir most of all. As soon as camp was over, he headed straight home to help comfort his Sir and care for his newly spark, but underdevelop baby brother.

The mechling was very ill, having been spark with numerous defects and glitches from the premature sparking. He had to stay in the med-bay for four vorns after being spark so the medics can work on him. They weren't even sure if the mechling would survive his first few deca-cycles online. His Sir would visit him when he wasn't mourning over the lost of his mate but it was very hard, seeing another member of his family fighting to stay online.

But not too long after he had return home, the medics had given them the okay to take the sparkling home with a few equipments and medications. The mechling was completely gray and wouldn't be get his coloring until his 1st frame. But even so, he was still the cutest little sparkling Optimus has ever seen. Even Elita say so when she and Sentinel came by to visit him from camp.

Soon enough, he had to leave for the Academy. He was worry about his Sir being left alone for very long periods of time, but as usual he had convince him that he and the sparkling will be fine. So, he say his goodbyes and promise to write. Unfornately, a few stellar cycles later, he got a letter saying that his Sir had pass away.

He sign sadly. He didn't even know what happen to his baby brother. His only guess was that they had sent him to the Youth Center. But even if he did knew, he couldn't legally take care of him and attend the Academy at the same time. The Rules say that he need to have a mate if he didn't reach the age of 25 stellar cycles to raise a sparkling _and_ attend the Academy.

He was still a youngling at the time and even if he could take care of him, they would have to move to Kaon, the last place on Cybertron to raise a sparkling. So the best way to keep him safe was to let him stay at the Youth Center, no matter how much he'll miss him.

Optimus sign tiredly and roll over, hoping that recharge will get him soon.

**_**Rumble, Rumble, Rumble**_**

_Thump, thump, thump, thump_

Optimus online his optics slightly, thinking that he heard something. After hearing nothing but the sound of rain for a few seconds, Optimus offlines his optics again.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump_

This time he knew he heard something. Optimus roll over look at the door with tired optics. Who would be caling him at this time of the night?

_Thump, thump, thump_

"Optimus?" whispered a small voice on the other side.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump_

"Optimus?" said the voice a little louder. Who ever it was, he sounded scared. Tiredly, but surely, Optimus got up and headed for the door.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump_

"I'm coming, I'm coming." yarn Optimus.

Once the Autobot leader got to the door, it slide open revealing a certain mini-bot on the other side.

"Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee was stood in front of his door, looking tired and scared. But what got the Prime's attention was the fact he was shaking and very close to tears. Optimus step out and place both hands on his shoulders to help keep him steady.

"Bumblebee, what's wrong?" he asked, worry about his young scout.

Bumblebee look down, slightly hesitant before looking back up at his leader.

"I-I can't sleep. The storm, it...scares me." He finally confess. "I-I try calling Bulkhead, but he wouldn't wake up so I thought..." He look down at the ground, embrass. Optimus smile softly.

"Don't worry, I understand. Why don't you come inside?"

Bumblebee look up at him and nodded, optics full of gratitude along the way. Optimus allow the small mech inside before closing the door behind him. Bumblebee was already on the berth by the time Optimus got there. But when he was starting to lay back down, another crack of thunder went out.

**_Crrrrrack-a-BOOM!_**

Bumblebee literally jump and attach himself to Optimus, subconsciously letting out small whimpers along the way. Optimus was surprise for a minutes before gently wrapping an arm around Bumblebee.

"It's okay, Bumblebee." he said softly "You're safe, it won't hurt you."

A few more loud rumbling from outside cause Bumblebee to whimper and snuggle closer to Optimus. Optimus didn't say anything but hold the trembling mini-bot protectively.

It was then Optimus notice how young Bumblebee really was. The mini-bot was clearly just barely out of his sparkling years and yet tends to act like he's a big bot around the others, even though he still acts childish. If Optimus didn't know any better, he'll say Bumblebee was just about the same age as his baby brother.

He sign and held the yellow bot closer. The close contact seem to be soothing Bumblebee because his soft whimpers were starting to slow and his systems were shutting down into recharge.

He yarn. It looks like Bumblebee isn't the only one being affected by this close contact. He look out at his small window to see that the storm was starting to pass. He look down at his berth mate. Bumblebee was already in recharge and he didn't want to wake up the youngling so he could return back to his room. And besides, Optimus was already comfortable in this position and his spark felt really warm when he held the smaller bot close to him.

He slowly offline his optics, listening to both his and Bumblebee's sparks slight mismatch beat before finally falling into recharge.


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Unknown**

**Summary: **Optimus is protective over his team. But when it comes to Bumblebee, he tends to get a bit overprotective for reasons even he don't know. Probably because the minibot remains him of a family member he lose long ago. But after series of dreams and events, he'll discover that lost family member wasn't so lose after all_._

**Rating: K+**

**Scene Two**

_**If anyone could think of a name for this fic that will be great :)**_

* * *

><p><em>"Is that him?"<em>

_"Yes it is, Sentinel."_

_"Primus Optimus, he's so cute!"_

_"Thank you, Elita."_

_Two younglings lean in closer to a small crib._

_"Kind of small for a sparkling, don't you think?"_

_"Oh shush up, Sentinel. You're just jealous you're not as cute as he is."_

_"I am not jealous!"_

_"Shhh!"_

_Soft sounds of whimpers._

_"Now look that you done!"_

_"Why is it my fualt?"_

_"Because it is!"_

_"Guys, quit it. You're upseting him."_

_Small beads of oil started to fall._

_"Oh no, Creator, he's waking up!"_

_A young mech of red and blue was hovering around a small crib as he waits for his creator to come by. His two friends, another mech and a femme, stand by the side as they waited. The room they were in had white walls, a small crib far from the window, a soft floor, and Cybertron toys either on the floor or neatly place away. He stood in front of the crib as the soft sounds of small whimpers started becoming louder. He went by the door to call his creator again._

_"Creator! He's waking..."_

_"Okay, okay, I'm coming." his creator said._

_"We're sorry for waking him, Sir." said the femme._

_"Real sorry." said the other mech but with less feeling than the other. The femme elbow him in the arm._

_"Ow! Hey! What was that for?"_

_The creator chuckled. "It's younglings. But next time let him sleep okay?"_

_"Right, okay."_

_"Sure, why not."_

_"Alright then, let see here."_

_The creator made his way across the room to where his creation was standing and they look down at the small crib in front of them. Resting inside it was the smallest living thing the young mech had ever set his optics upon; his newly spark baby brother, who was crying softly._

_His creator bend down and took the small little sparkling into his hands._

_"Shhh…It's alright." his creator say softly._

_He took out a full bottle of low grade energon from his subpocket and place it in the sparkling's mouth. Once he did that, the crying soon stop and the sound of eating was heard. The young mech and his friends stood by the side as they watch his creator care for the sparkling._

_"Oh, can I hold him please?" begged the femme._

_"Of course you can Elita, just be careful. He'll a little smaller than the normal sparkling." smile Creator._

_He carefully hand her the small sparkling and bottle. She shift her weight around a little bit before she got comfortable holding the sparkling who didn't seem bother._

_"How old is he again?" she asked._

_"6 vorns." reply Optimus. "But he had to stay in the medbay for four vorns becuase he was underdevelop."_

_"Aw, poor little guy." Elita beam in excitement. "Oh, he's adorable! You're so lucky Optimus."_

_The say mech blush slightly. "Thank you, Elita. Do you want to hold him, Sentinel?"_

_The blue and orange youngling raise an optic rigde before shrugging. "Sure, why not."_

_Elita gently hand over the sparkling to him. He held the sparkling in the most comfortable way he can mange.  
>"This isn't so bad, I guess." he said.<em>

_He took away the bottle once it was empty and sleepy optics started to open._

_"Look, he's onlining his optics." said Elita, in excitement._

_Those sleepy optics open half way as the small sparkling look up at the orange mech looking down on him. The sparkling let out small whimpers as if he was going to cry. His bright baby blue optics saw the three mech and the femme around him but end up settling for the red and blue mech in front him. Small beads of tears fell of the sparklings face and tried to kick himself out of the mech's hold._

_"Looks like he doesn't like you that much Sentinel." laugh Elita._

_"Optimus, why don't you take your baby brother before I drop him."_

_"Alright, here."_

_Sentinel hand the sparkling to Optimus who held him close to his spark. No sooner than when he did that the sparkling calm down and settle into his hold._

_"Aww, he really likes you, Optimus."_

_Optimus smile softly. "Yeah. I guess he does."_

_His creator chuckled. "He knows Optimus would never hurt him, he trust him."_

_Sentinel puff. "And what? I'm not trustworthy?"_

_"No, it just when it comes to sparklings they tend to trust family more than strangers."_

_"Ah, don't take it personally, Sentinel. He just need to get to know you." said Elita. "And hopefully when he does, he'll still like you."_

_"Hey!"_

_Two of the three younglings laugh as Sentinel chase Elita out of the room. __Once the two friends left, the Creator was left with his two creations._

_"Let's put your brother back to bed, shall we?"_

_Optimus nodded. "Sure."_

_He turn back to the crib and gently place the sparkling back on its crib. The sparkling yarn, blinking a few time to keep its optics online. The two other bots smile as they watch him fall slowly back to recharge._

_"He has her optics." his creator say, out of the blue. Optimus blink._

_"What?"_

_"Your brother, he has her color optics." he said sadly._

_Optimus turn back to watch his brother, catching the color of his optics before he finally close them. "Oh. Yes, he does." he smile sadly._

_They continue watching the sparkling until they were sure he was back into recharge. Once that was done, both mechs slip out of the room and into the hall._

_"Creator," Optimus said once they were out. "Are you sure you'll be okay while I'm at the Academy__? I mean I'll be happy to stay here and help you take care of the sparkling."_

_His creator nod his head. "Yes, my creation, I'm sure. And don't worry about me and our brother, we'll be fine."_

_"Are you sure?" he asked worrily. "Because since carrier pass away, you seem to be...getting ill."_

_"Don't worry, Optimus. Your carrier's death just...effects me more than it will for you or your brother. But don't worry, I'll be fine. I just need time."_

_Optimus didn't seen that convince but nodded nevertheless. His creator wrap an arm around him as they headed towards his room._

_"Come on, lets finish packing your things. I can't wait to tell all my friends about my eldest creation, Optimus, is a Prime just like his old Sir."_

_Optimus smile. "I may be called Optimus in the Academy, but I will always be Orion Pax to you, creator."_

_His creator smile and hug his creation. "I appreciate it, son. And I know your carrier will appreciate as well."_

_Optimus nodded and return his Sir's hug. After a while, the two parted and his creator laugh._

_"Eh, eh, eh, my son...Optimus Prime..."_

_Prime..._

_Prime..._

"PRIME!"

/

Optimus literally jump up from his seat in front of the monitor before turning to upset medic to his side. Ratchet was next to him with his hands on hips with an upset and slightly concern look on his face. He blink.

"Uh, is everything okay, Ratchet?" he asked.

"Everything's fine." reply the medic. "It's you I'm worry about. I been calling you for three cycles straight."

"Oh, sorry Ratchet, I just been thinking is all."

Ratchet seem to soften. "You seem to be thinking a lot lately. You want to talk about it?"

Optimus smile. "I appreciate it, Ratchet, but no thanks."

Ratchet nodded in understanding and left the Prime to continue on his monitor duties. Optimus watch the medic go before turning his attention back to the monitor. Lately, the Autobot leader was been getting lost in his thoughts and dreams. They weren't anything serious, just some memories from his past, or more importantly his family.

"You okay boss-bot?"

For the second time in less than 10 minutes, Optimus jump from his seat and turn to the bot next to him. Bumblebee stood next to him, with an amuse but mostly worried look on his face. Lately, Bumblebee seem to be avoiding the Prime, probably embrass from the 'sleepover' that happen a few days ago. At the same time, Optimus had develop a sort of protective feeling over the small mech.

He stood up and smile softly. "I'm fine, Bumblebee. Just been thinking for a while, that's all."

The worry look on Bumblebee's face fade away. "Oh. Okay."

Just then the alarm went off indicating some activities going on in the city.

"Autobots, we got trouble." called Optimus as the rest of team roll up.

"Uhm... Boss-bot? Can I talk to you real quick?" Bee asked nervously.

The others look at him strangely. Bumblebee just rub the back of his helm sheepily.

"Uhm, sure." Optimus rely. "You guys go ahead, we'll catch up."

The rest of them nodded, transform into thier vehicle mode, and headed out into the city, leaving the two bots alone. Once everyone had left, Optimus turn to his scout.

"So, what do you need to talk about Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee stood in front of his leader nervously. Optimus smile, Bumblebee was kind of cute when he was nervous.

"Uhm, boss-bot" Bee said, regain his focus. "I just want to say..." he stray from his speech. Optimus took a step forward.

"What is it?" he asked. They were going to have to leave soon if they want to catch up to the others.

But then out of nowhere he was pulled into an unexpected hug. Optimus was completely taken back by the action until he realize it was Bumblebee that was hugging him.

"Thank you for staying with me during the storm." Bumblebee said softly.

Optimus smile and drop his hands to hug him back. Bumblebee was so small compared to Optimus.

"You're welcome, Bumblebee."

The hug between them cause thier spark charmber to come into close contact with each other and Optimus couldn't help but feel a familair warm feeling in his spark, one that he hope will last forever. Unfortantly as soon it started, it had to end.

Slowly, the two parted from thier hug. As soon as he was release, Bumblebee transform and zooming out of the base. Optimus stood there for a klik, in a bit of a daze, before remembering about the situation in the city. Soon, he too transform and headed into the city.


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** The Two Halves of Goldbug

**Summary:** Goldbug is a half-breed of an Autobot and a Decepticon. When he was capture by Decepticons, they use him as a test subject for their new invention that slip him into twin sparklings. Those twin sparklings were soon separated from each other when the Autobots came to rescue and the Decepticons escaped with one. Will the two rejoin and form back into Goldbug?

**Rating: **K

* * *

><p>Decepticon.<p>

Autobot.

Those were the two names they would call me when I was young. Why you might ask? Because when I was a sparkling, I had one red optic and one blue optic.

I was born somewhere in the middle of the war. I didn't know my creators nor did I ever met them. I always figured one of them was an Autobot and the other was a Decepticon.

My best guess...would be that my Carrier was a captured Autobot raped by my Sir, a Decepticon, and became sparked by it. One or both of them either didn't want me or die during the war. Either way I was left for died until some bot found me and took me to the Youth Center.

Whatever.

None of it matters to me any more; it's all in the past.

Despite my multi-colored optics, I was a seeker; something most of those Autobot younglings will scar me for. But regardless of what they think, I was still about to make at least one friend. A friend that like me for me, not because of my origins.

He became an Autobot, my friend I mean. No surprise there really. As for me, I didn't want any part of this stupid war so I stay Neutral. But even after my decision some bots weren't too happy about that, namely the Decepticons. They wanted me to join their side for some reason. I didn't know why but I didn't care either.

Of course, I started to care when they were getting more firm into convincing me. But the jokes on them, my friend can be just as convincing. He wanted me to become an Autobot. All Autobots were ground-base while the Decepticons were mainly flying-base. That was probably why they wanted me in the first place. My flight abilities would have been very helpful to the Autobots if I joined. Not only that, I had some special skills that interest both sides.

But that would mean I would have to make a decision; to become an Autobot or a Decepticon. That was a choice I did not want to make so I decline every offer they gave me. I like being a free mech and I wasn't going to let anyone take that from me.

As the war rages on with no signs of stopping, something bad happen. My friend, my only friend, died in battle. Killed... by a Decepticon no less. I never thought it would affect me so much like it did; I never thought we were that close. Slag, was I wrong!

I never really value our friendship until he pass away. It was his death that lead me thinking about that decision in life again; the one I never wanted to answered. You know, to become a Decepticon or an Autobot; to become a 'Con or a 'Bot. It was then I did make my choice in life.

For my friend, I have become an Autobot.

Many years pass since I made my decision. I had become famous for being the youngest and probably the only Autobot flyer in Autobot history. I met a lot of bots, both young and old, grounded and flyer, some I might consider as friends. I wasn't an Elite Guard if that's what you're thinking, but Special Ops were interested in me. Unfortunately for them, I turn them down. It was bad enough that I was on their side but to be one of those mindless idiots they called soldiers was just too much for my young wild self. Of course, the offer was always open if I change my mind.

Key word being _if._

When the Decepticons learn about this they weren't to please. What I called pay back for murdering my friend, they call it treason. Even if I was only half 'Con, they still think I belong with them; with my own kind they say.

One day, they ambush and manage to capture me. They imprison me, torture me, and try to force me into joining their side. But suck for them, I always refuse.

I had already lose track of time and the War. I haven't the slightest clue as to how long I've been imprison; nor did I know how much time had passed, or what day it was either. The 'Cons, they would always torture me, try to convince me into joining them, but I wouldn't budge. They soon grew tired of me, (who knew 'Cons' had short attention span). They decided to give up and use me as some test subject for one of their mad scientist as punishment for betraying them...which leads me to where we are now.

There were no windows in this damp and dark pit-hole known as the Decepticon brig. The floor beneath me was cold and bumpy. My once nice and shiny armor was dirty and missing some pieces. What's ever left of it was full of dents and burns and my wings were aching from the when the 'Cons try torturing me into their side.

On one side of my cell was an offline body, that was giving me little to no company. On the other sides of my cell were three other bots, two Netural and one Autobot, that could keep me company but I never ask for it. I mostly talk to the young Autobot here. He went by the name Bluecharge.

Bluecharge was a nice mech and a smart one from the looks of it. He's a student from the Academy of Science and Technology in Iacon. He and the other bots were captured by the 'Cons. My only guess is that they were planning on using and torturing them as soon as they were done with me, the poor mech. He was one of the very few bots I would openly called 'friend'.

The brig door slide open and out came four Decepticons. They headed down the brig and stop in front of my cell. Yup, this is it.

Thanks for listening to my sad aft of a story while we wait. And even though I hate to say it, it did help me feel better now that I was about to share it with you guys. I don't willingly show my true emotions to others so you can only guess how **hard** it was for me to open up like that.

But once again, thanks for listening. And I'm afraid is the last time you're going to hear from me. I didn't know what was going to happen after this point but what I do know is; whatever's happens, I was going down fighting.

* * *

><p><em>This been stuck in my head for a long while.<em>


	22. Adoption 3

**Adoption**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Just to let you know **The Homunculi Twins **has adopted the following fics:

**.**

Cousin Once Removed

Nurse Bee

The Twin Dilemma

Surrogated Mother

Brother-in-law

Protégé

Unknown

and thier own verison of Mother Bee

**.**

So if you are interested in reading this fic, it shouldn't be too long until it's posted.

**.**

**.**

**.**

All other ideas are free for adoptions

**.**

**.**

**.**

If you would like to write your own version of a fic that already been adopted, just ask.

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
